


20 Questions

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Multi, Repressed Memories, Smut, Squabbling, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Tulip and Jesse ask hundreds of annoying questions about Cassidy's vampirism, past, and abilities while on the road in search of God.He limits them to 10 a day to preserve his own sanity, and reserves the right to skip a few.Smut, fluff, feels/HC, character development if you squint?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was in my head and I had to hammer it out on my mobile real quick. Hope you enjoy.  
> Holy crap this got away from me. It's far longer than I anticipated.

"D'you _have_ to eat?" Tulip asked, munching on her plate of fries and watching Cassidy demolish a practically raw steak sandwich. He shakes his head, mouth full. 

"Nah, not ta live anyway. It's more like a comfort t'ing," he says when he swallows. Jesse comes back from paying the bill and slides in the booth next to Cass, throwing his arm on the back of the bench seat. 

"Why a comfort thing?" Jesse asks, curiosity piqued. "We stressin' you out?" he teases. Cassidy smirks and rolls his eyes. 

"You two are da leas' stressful t'ing I've'ad in a long time," he winks at Tulip and pushes at Jesse, earning a smile from both, before they get up and hit the road again. 

___

"Do you _have_ to sleep?" Jesse asks, sinking his knees into the bed on either side of Cassidy's hips. Tulip is in the shower, and the boys have been pawing at one another for several minutes. They'd built her up to a spectacular orgasm between their hands and mouths, and now it's their turn to wrestle and rut. 

"No- _mff_ ," Cass replies, muffled when Jesse grabs one wrist and turns the vampire over, under him. He sits on Cassidy's ass and hums. 

"''Nother comfort thing?" He presses, pitching forward to grind against that narrow seam and trap skinny wrists under his hands and weight. Cassidy sweats beneath the swelter of Jesse's body heat, canting up his hips in search of friction. Jesse supplies two wet fingers and lets him do the work.

"Sort of. If I don' I 'ave a harder time in da sun, an' I guess I do 'ave ta when I'm hurt. Usually tho it's jus' outta boredom." Cassidy is panting now, pressing back to get those fingers deeper and then rutting forward into the bed sheets.

" _Boredom_?" 

"Aye well- gah _there_ , Jess- the two of yeh have ter sleep, I migh' as well too!"

"Hmm," Jesse answers. He pulls back his fingers and angles his cock down, keeping Cassidy's thighs closed tight, and slides in deep. 

Cass sleeps quite well that night.

___

"How'd'ja get turned?" Tulip asks, her eyebrows knitted in the rearview mirror. Jesse stops reading on his phone and looks back, attention grabbed. 

Cass grimaces and finishes rolling his spliff. "Not a good story, that. An ahm _far_ too sober fer sad stories ." Jesse starts to protest but Cass levels him with a stony glare and he purses his lips, going back to his phone. 

"Same story as ta why you never went home, I 'spect," Jesse says, not really expecting an answer. 

He doesn't get one. 

But that evening, they're sharing a mason jar of some acidic shit Cass has been "brewing" in the trunk for the last two weeks. He's getting pissed, gesticulating wildly, Tulip is nearly asleep, and Jesse's arguing with the vampire about whether or not aliens exist. 

"Jess, you have NO idea the kinda shit wha' exists mate. You didn't even know I existed til I set meself on fire and I _LIVED WITH YOU_.  I've met a siren, ya know. Sucks out a bloke's soul, like." He taps his chest and shakes his head imperiously. "You don't even know boyo." He waggles his finger at Jesse with a cheeky grin and laughs, which triggers a giggle out of Tulip. 

"Cass, drink the rest of that shit and tell us about Ireland," she says, propping up to stay awake. 

"Chris' love. Not gonna let that bone go, eh? A'right..." He swallows the last dregs and pats down his heap of jeans on the floor for a lighter. "Scoot," he waves both of them apart and settles back against the headboard in his briefs, lighting the cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Cass lets out a deep sigh and begins. He tells them about the IRB, the 1916 Easter Rising and lying about his age to get in, figjying alongside his reluctant, intelligent brother, the sniper. Tulip and Jesse notice that his eyes tighten when he talks about Billy.

He tells them how Billy realized that the rebellion was doomed to fail, that they were intentionally being sent to their deaths for an unwinable cause as martyrs, and dragged Cass away from the conflict, deserting their militia group. They began to walk home, the sixteen year old Cassidy complaining the whole time, not understanding the gravity of the sitauation, until stopping near a swamp at dusk to rest for a bit.

During the break, Cass was attacked and bitten by a female vampire that inhabited the swamp. Billy shot it in the head and it dragged Cass into the water. Billy then ran away, assuming his brother was dead.

Cassidy awoke the next morning, still underwater. Upon exiting the swamp, he burst into flames. After doing this "three or four times" he decided to remain underwater until sunset. He finally emerged that night, voraciously hungry and half-burned. Growing more and more desperate, he attempted to feed on a sheep but was caught and shot directly in the chest with a shotgun. Surviving this seemingly mortal wound, along with his reaction to sunlight and sudden increase in strength and speed, made Cassidy begin to realize that he was no longer human.*

"I lef' Ireland a couple weeks la'er. Everyone recognized me, no matter where I went, kept sayin' me family t'ought I was dead, and between being scared of my new... _tastes_ and getting court marshalled for abandoning the other men, I snuck on a ship and came across to New York. Found out la'er Billy tried findin' me body in the swamp for several weeks after I disappeared, not sure if he jus' gave up or...if 'e got bit too..." He trails off, chewing on his lip, cigarette long gone. 

"Hey," Tulip says, touching the vampire's chin. He looks up, a little watery. "I know it's a hunnerd years too late, but we love ya," she says with a sweet smile, peppering his face with kisses. Jesse smiles and joins in until Cass is laughing, his wee heart ready to burst. 

___

"What's the weirdest place you woke up?" Jesse asks, facing Tulip, half turned on the front seat of the Chevelle. Cass smirks and thinks for a moment. 

"Jaysis padre, I've crashed in lots a weird spots... Had to spend the day in a river once, got shot in ta head by da sherrif, he ran me truck off tha road. But luckily he came lookin fer me an I dragged him un'er. Maybe t'at time I was runnin' from some dealers I'd fucked over an' I hid in a mausoleum for a couple days. Creepy bollicks." He shudders and quirks a smile. 

"No wait, scratch tha, weirdest and _worst_ was definitely the time I woke up six-feet-unner, pumped fulla embalming fluid. 'Parently I'd OD'd and since ah've no signs of life n' all they buried me. Had ta pick the stitches outta me eyes," he shows his teeth and grimaces. "Was down dere a good month til me muscles grew back, since I 'ad no blood to eat, then I 'ad to break the coffin an' dig me way up."

"So... then how strong are you, really?" Tulip pipes up. 

Jesse's interest is once again piqued. "Yeah, could you have fought me off when Tulip died?" 

Cassidy pauses for a long moment, fiddling with the buttons on his denim jacket before nodding. "I can pick up a car easily enough. I think there I didn't wanna hurt yeh, risk losin both of ya. But I'm no skilled figh'er like you Jess, I jus' have the strength an' speed to back up a decent bar brawl." Jesse smirks and nods once, pleased. 

___

"So nothing can kill you but the sun? Like, if you got your head cut off?" Tulip is full of fire this morning, they're all learning. Cassidy Huff's a laugh and presses his shoulders into the seat backing. 

"S'far as I know, no. I've ' _ad_ me head cut off, twice, fuckin _voodoo wankers_ , but I just put it back on ta stump an' stitch it in place, wear a scarf for a coupl'a days. I dunno how it'd grow back if I didn't reattach it..." 

"Maybe your head would grow a new body?" Jesse offers. He lights a cigarette and thinks of another one. Cassidy makes a finger gun at him with a cheeky grin.

"What grows back first when you lose limbs? Like does it make a lil nub that grows longer til a hand pops out the end, or do ya start with skeleton?" 

Cass buries his face in his inky fingers and laughs. "Good god. I start with bones, padre, but tha meat, th'skin and muscle, come back together. S'nice cuz it doesn't leave me with a gapin' open bloody wound while me skin covers it up. I'm done for today," Cass fusses, throwing his hands up in surrender when Jesse opens his mouth witheven more questions. 

____

A few hours later sees them in a motel room for the night. Jesse's laid back on the edge of the bed, knees bent over the side with Cass submissively quiet in between them and Tulip riding Jesse's face. 

Cassidy's already come; as soon as they dropped their bags inside for the night Tulip and Jesse fondled, sucked and fingered him to completion before pushing his limp noodle body to his knees. Now he's languidly focused on watching Jesse's thighs jump on either side of his face, and savoring the lovely view of Tulip's trim arse flexing over the preacher's beard. 

Tulip is breathing hard, quaking, and then oozes to the side with a deep sigh. After a couple minutes of watching Cassidy slide Jesse's wet length down his throat with ease she sits up to see properly and cocks her head. 

"How'd you get so good at blowjobs, Cass? You told Jesse you rarely slept with men up til now," Jesse huffs a laugh and looks down the length of his body at the vampire. He hisses with the stimulation and bucks his hips sharply when Cass drags his teeth lightly on the way up and off. 

"Blowjobbin' fer drugs in ta seventies," he replies matter-of-factly. He sees Jesse's jaw drop slightly in shock and the two of them exchange looks out of the slits of his eyes, licking up the length of Jesse's cock with relish. The preacher's thighs jolt under Cassidy's fingertips when he buries his tongue in the slit, worrying out a burst of salty fluid before sinking down the full length until it's buried back in his throat.

___

Tonight it's a Tulip Special in a nice hotel room an hour or so outside NYC. The boys are on their knees, arms trussed up behind them. Jesse in leather cuffs that support his wrists delicately, and Cassidy in rough-textured hemp rope that he _can't_  pull apart like taffy. She's reddened both of their chests and arses. Jesse has a plug in is ass and he's clenching around it rhythmically, cock drooling in a line onto the carpet. 

Cassidy's skin prickles as Tulip gets off the bed and comes to kneel behind him, nails scraping up his scalp. "Cassidy," she croons in his ear. "D'you _need_ to breathe?" She whispers it, tongue dancing on the side of his neck when he shakes his head minutely. He feels the press of teeth on his skin when she grins, just before she grips his curls tight and pulls him backward to collapse on the floor on his arms. He adjusts his weight and lets Tulip bind his long legs ankle to arsecheek before she rounds on Jesse, unclipping his wrists and walking him over on his knuckles and knees to hover over Cassidy's face. 

"Open up," she says, so tooth-rootingly sweet Cass can't help but obey with a smirk. She feeds him Jesse's cock until he's pressing his bollocks on Cass' nose, whimpering. Cass watches above his eyes the rim of that plug suctioning in and out while Jesse's hole nurses it, eager for stimulation. He growls in his throat, jealous of what Tulip's about to do. 

He wants the place of that strapon.

Next, Tulip pushes Jesse forward and sinks his mouth onto Cassidy's turgid length. He can manage a bit over half the long, narrow thing, but he makes up for it in effort and enthusiasm. Cass tries not to buck up but it's difficult when he watches Tulip attach her harness and roll a condom down the length of that rubber cock. 

Jesse's thrusting shallowly down Cass' throat, getting eager, and when he feels her press up tight behind him, sinking that strapon in deep he growls against Cass' cock, taking it deeper with a slide of teeth. He drives his cock deeper down Cassidy's throat, and the vampire opens up, taking in his last breath of the musk of Jesse's balls and the sweet nectar of Tulip's pussy, both directly above his eyes. 

___

They've left Cass bound on the floor. He hasn't come yet but he's so close he's begging as Tulip slides her hand up and down, periodically gripping the base and using the other hand to cup, pinch, and twist the tip, just this side of painful. All he can do with his legs is snap them closed, they're still tied up with his heels butting up against his arse cheeks. Jesse's knees are under Cassidy's shoulders, propping him up and keeping weight off his arms. 

"How long could we keep you tied up? Do yore limbs fall asleep?" He asks, biting at the shell of an ear next to his mouth. 

" _Gaaaaagghhhhh_!" Cass gurgles, thighs trembling under a new onslaught from Tulip's wicked hands. Suddenly she lets go and crawls over him, sitting on his cock slowly, clenching around him as she gets settled for a slow, torturous ride. "N- _ah_!-no, I mean, they might tingle a bit but it'll clear up quick," Cassidy chokes out. He can't thrust up in this position, and she's _killing_ him with her glacial, smooth pace. "Even that'd take a _long_ time."

"Another time, then," Jesse mutters. He angles the vampire's face up and back and licks a kiss out of Cassidy's mouth, plucking at his nipples until he comes with a roar.

____

They're somewhere in the foothills of the Appalachians in a skeevy little plywood bar that's got rooms to rent out back. After getting the keys and handing over some cash, the trio slides onto some barstools at a table and proceeds to get pissed. 

To be fair, Jesse had walked into a bank earlier that week and walked out with ten grand in cash, no alarms or anything. 

They might've been celebrating a little. 

Within an hour, Tulip begged off to go get some sleep before the boys inevitably interrupted her. She'd been driving for days and was exhausted. 

Jesse ordered two bottles of Jameson Cask and passed one to Cassidy. 

"Oh, padre, ya do kno ta way to an Irishman's heart after all. Or in'o his pants, ha!" Cass chuckled. A seemingly innocent tease, but for their location on a map. 

"Wassa mos' drunk you ever been, Cass?" Jesse belches a little later, his bottle nearly empty. Not that he stood a chance in hell of keeping up, but he frowns at Cassidy's empty one, slowly filling up with cigarette butts. 

"Aw jeez, padre. I mean, yeh can only get so drunk, right? Then ya jus' pass out. Mos' _intoxicated_ , mind... Well ah've OD'd a coupl'a times. Never seems to stick, truth is, depen'ing in the drug it hurts like hell.... I was high for about three weeks straight once, like, couldn't-get-out-the-bed high. T'at weren't a good period, I agree." Cass orders two more bottles and is done with his second by the time Jesse's tipping the dregs out of his first. 

"That when you were blowjobbin', like ya said?" Cassidy bites the corner of his mouth and nods minutely.

"Yeah, Jess. 'Round t'at time exac'ly." He fetches Jesse a beer and finishes the fourth (his third) Jameson himself, actually starting to feel it by now. Jesse's knackered though. He's tilting across his side of the booth. 

"A'right, padre, let's get yeh ta bed, love. Tulip'll have me hide for garters if ah'let yeh sleep it off in a place like t'is." Cassidy comes around and eases Jesse to his feet, arm slung around the man's back, and walks them out slowly. 

Jesse's giggling quietly and just before the door shuts behind them he puts Cass against the wall outside and kisses him _hard_. "Let's fuck," he grits out, shoving the vampire toward their room. Cassidy plays along, letting himself be led by his belt until they close the door and he helps Jesse out of that tight collar, fully knowing that Jesse will hit the bed unconscious in 5...

4....

3....

2....

Out like a light. Cassidy chuckles and tucks the covers up around his two wee humans and takes the only chair outside to smoke in the mountain-air quiet of the late night. 

Another hour or so of listening to owls whoo-ing and crickets chirping, he hears the barman across the lawn do last call and decides another bottle of the good shite wouldn't go amiss. 

But when Cass sidles his skinny self up to said bar and pulls out the cash, asking for more o' the same, he gets in return derisive looks from the three men sat there. 

"Beat it, faggot," the man to his left says. 

"Aye now, y'don' wanna be sayin shite like tha' to a man yeh don' even know. Might get ya bloodied up, boyo." The barman sets the bottle on the counter and takes Cassidy's cash, jerking his head toward the door in the universal sign for "leave or at least take it outside." 

Cass scoffs at the men and saunters back out, intent on sitting back in his chair until this bottle's gone too, having a good spliff or two, and crawling into that springy bed between his two best mates for a coupl'a hours. 

He gets as far as the grass on the tips of his beat-up converses when a gun cocks behind him. 

He can't take this fight back to the room, Jesse is pished and Tulip's deep asleep. So instead, Cass sets the bottle of good whisky on the ground and turns, leveling his best glare at the fuckers. 

"See now dat's another t'ing yeh ain't got business doin. Levelin a gun at an unarmed man. Are you _just_  homophobic, or are yeh too chicken to fight, as well?" There's probably eight of them. He can see better in the black-dark and has strength on his side, even if his speed has been impacted by all the booze. 

Two of them charge at him and he grips one, sinking his teeth into the other and _tears_. If Jesse'd been out here too, would they have shot at him? 

The thought makes twisting the other bloke's neck easier to do. The rest come, except the one with the gun. He lands a couple shotgun blasts to Cassidy's belly in abject horror. 

They've clearly never run off a "faggot" quite like him, before. 

The spray shells only piss him off, stinging and tearing little holes as the four who are on him each grip a limb and start hauling him bodily toward the woods. The fifth guy has a decent length of rope, followed closely by shotgun guy. 

In all, Cassidy kills three more between them wrestling him to the ground, binding his arms back, and attempting to lynch him. He got a few good gulps of blood in between them, so he's trying to decide between playing dead so they'll fuck off, or biting through the noose at the side if his head and eating the last few rednecks. 

He decides playing dead would be an easier out, regardless if how much it pisses him off that they'll get away. He's not so far from the little rented cinder block hut now, but he can't get air in to scream, and there's no foliage cover on the trees. Dawn can't be but a couple hours away. 

He pats at his back pockets for his phone and struggles to see the screen and send a text, blindly, behind his back. But the screen's been shattered by those fucking spray shots and he can't use it at all. Growling, he tosses it and starts trying to flex, sway his weight toward the trunk of the tree to take his weight off with his legs, get his arms out front, anything. 

Just over an hour later, wee beams of pink are breaking over the roof of the bar, and Cassidy's getting anxious. He's tired, in a tremendous amount of pain, and is about to be cooked alive a hundred feet from his unknowing, sleeping partners. 

He's watching the tiny shack carefully, willing one of them to stir, to realize he's gone, and sure enough, Tulip slams open the door, squints toward her empty car, and starts hollering. 

"CASSIDY?" He's wiggling weakly now, completely spent, but increasingly worried about that big blonde bitch in the sky who's about to fry him extra crispy. Tulip's coming around back now, thinking the same thing as she looks toward the dawn and keeps yelling her head off. 

He watches her check her phone, try calling his, only to be shocked when the damn thing starts trilling a few feet away from him. The screen's ruined but the damn thing still works! He starts kicking animatedly, willing her to both hear and see his flailing. 

He watches her turn, brow furrowed, before she drops her phone in the mud and comes flying through the trees toward him. 

"Jesus, what the fUCK IS THIS?!" And Christ, he loves the fire of this tiny little woman here. She saws through the anchor line and he hits the ground with a thud, crumpling weakly instantly. Kneeling, she cuts off the rope binding his arms and pulls the noose off, letting him bring sore limbs around front. He's still bleeding freely, though it's slowed down quite a bit. 

"Who did it, Cass? I see you got a few," she says, nodding to the smears of blood and body-dragged tracks leaving the area. 

When he speaks, his voice is dry and cracked. He's exhausted and hungry. "Bunch o' eejits in ta bar, love. Need somethin'," he says, letting her drag him back into their room. 

"Jesse," she yells, kicking the bed. Preacher jolts awake, taking in the scene. 

"Cass??" He gasps, rolling over fully and blinking. "Those redneck fuckers in the bar do this?"

"Aye padre, no worries tho, I t'ink took out five'r six of 'em. But ta be fair, if Tulip hadn't a found me I'd be a crispy nugget hanging in da tree out back, there," he motions weakly and sinks back into the bed. "Shite, they prolly took me Jameson, too. Wankers," he lights a cigarette and watches his wee humans silently formulate a plan and tell him to hang tight. 

He laughs weakly at the joke, but these two are way past humor right now.

Tulip helps him strip off his blood-soaked, holey clothes and disappears out the door with Jesse. He spends the next little while hissing while he picks grapeseed pellets out if his slowly healing skin. 

Jesse comes back a few hours later and tells the last one left, shotgun guy, now beaten to a wet pulp, to hold still while Cass drinks deep. Tulip drained the previous fucker into a couple butcher's tubs (and how convenient that he was the town butcher, after all) and is stowing them in a cooler in the trunk when Jesse helps Cass into the car under a blanket they stole off the bed. 

Serves 'em right, as far as any if these three are concerned. 

"Not the worse nigh' ah've had. Prolly not even top ten," Cassidy sighs, letting himself sink back into Jesse's chest, the both of them draped across the back seat. The preacher carefully covers him from the bright early sun and lets him sleep. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to adore this, so let's continue:)

Jesse squinted through blood-streaked vision out the windshield and sighed heavily. The metal safe-box on the front seat rattled with the bumpy highway, reminding him of what they'd just scarpered away with, aside from their lives (miracously). He pitched forward and picked the canvas bag tucked next to the box up, hefting it into his lap, and opened the thing. 

Therein lay $123,580 of cold, hard, American cash. All it had cost them three was a bit of time, a bullet, some blood, and effort. 

Mostly effort. More blood will come later when they have to feed Cass.

He ran a hand over the bills and smirked, digging out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting up. A soft noise from beside him had him handing the pack and Bic over. He closed the bag back up and zipped it shut, fingers drumming on the seat between his thigh and Cassidy's. 

Jesse turned his gaze from the window, slipping his hand a few inches over to rest on Cass' leg where the vamp was jiggling it in discomfort. The sun was setting, streaking into the car sideways, and his sunscreen was drowned under a layer of blood and washing away in some places. "What's the worst thing you ever done for money?" Jesse asked around the dangling butt of a cigarette. He was back to pressing a few melting ice cubes in a handkerchief to his split eyebrow, slumped on the back seat next to Cassidy. The vampire scoffed and shimmied his shoulders further down the seat backing, avoiding the sunbeams. 

"Shite padre. Y' _don_ wan' me ter answer that," Cass chuckled. He licked at the smear of blood on the back of his hand and scrunched up his nose in disgust. It was his own blood, unfortunately. No good. The slowly seeping dent in his skull would require some nutrition soon. 

They were all damaged, some worse than others. Tulip only had a set of scraped knees from skidding on them in the parking lot when they ran away from the exploding bank they'd just robbed (the explosions weren't theirs, thanks).  

The job had been simple: retrieve one specific lockbox from one special bank in one backwater-ass Kansas town. Anything else they grabbed was their pay.

So Jesse had set about shooting their hostage (Cass) to scare everyone into behaving, commanding a worker to open the safe and key into the lockbox they needed, and retrieving the target while Tulip robbed the bank blind and Cass acted as a (supposedly dead) lookout. 

It had gone very smoothly until they started walking out to the car parked two alleys away and suddenly the whole damn place exploded. Cassidy had grabbed the two of them by the necks of their jackets and thrown them over the car, causing Tulip's skinned knees and Jesse's split eyebrow, but had taken a chunk of brick to his skull to match the bullet hole through his chest. 

Cassidy fingered at the wound to his head, wincing at the burn. In answer to Jesse's question, what _hadn't_ he done for money in all his 120 years? He'd hustled, sold shit that weren't his, stolen, left drug pushers bleeding out in alleys with empty pockets, slept in snowdrifts and eaten rats for months at a time... he'd killed a few shady men, and still didnt know if they'd deserved it or the men who'd paid him had. 

And then he'd started selling himself. It was easier to stomach than killing. He'd always liked humanity too much for all that pish. The fact that he survived on blood and rarely bit _people_ was testament to his nature. 

"Depends on yer scale for "bad" I suppose," he answers quietly, settling down with his head in Jesse's lap now, hiding from the sun for the next hour or so til it was gone. Jesse moved his hand to rest on Cass' neck, avoiding his wounded scalp.

"Well. I like to think you know us by now. Clearly robbery and a necessary killing now 'n again ain't off the list," Tulip snarks from the front seat. 

"Yeah, but yer mama was a whore, an' Jesse's got quite a few judgemental bones in 'im lef'over from 'is daddy." Cass replies grimly. 

"Tell us," Jesse murmurs, letting his thumb tick back and forth along Cass' throat, which he knows drives the other man wild. Cass stretches his neck, swallowing, and huffs. 

" _Obviously_ I've killed, right? Back in th' day, if yeh had a hit on you and lived, the other side usually tried ta conscript yeh. I survived a couple leg-breakings and at least two shootings, an' eventually th' men I owed came knockin' an' toul me ter work for 'em to pay off me debt instead. Just a few murders, an' if I got a meal in, 'r a couple heroin caps fer me trouble, so be it. But ahm guessin' yous two'd be more disappointed in me sellin' meself fer as long as I did." 

There's a moment of silence as they digest this new (but not entirely unexpected) info, and Cass uses it to decide how much more he's gonna say. "The last time I 'ad to was when yous made me leave Angelville. I 'ad no money 'r clean clothes, so I did a few rounds in Nola, there, made a few bills ter get me some drugs and an 'otel fer a few hours to shower an' sleep. But then Eccarius picked me up an' I stayed wi'im til yous got me from Masada." 

Jesse seems stunned to an extent. He expected that there had been some prostitution in the past, Cass has mentioned that much in passing, but he had no clue how _recently_ his friend had felt that desperate. "Cass I...  I'm sorry we put you in that position. I wouldn't ever want that for you, ya gotta know that." 

"You sure as shit ain't gotta do it again, hear?" Tulip chimes in, her fingers grinding on the steering wheel, knuckles white. 

Cassidy quirks a small smile and nods into Jesse's lap, curling up on his good side and tugging Jesse's jacket over his face and hands. "I know, luvs. I know."

* * *

Two days later, freshly relieved of their payload and in a swanky hotel for once, Jesse is stretched out on the bed on his belly, letting Tulip tie his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed frame while Cassidy sits on his thighs and massages his tense shoulders with strong, sure hands. 

" _Relax_ , padre. Christ yer _tight_. Not unusual, but," Cass teases, rutting against Jesse's ass with a chuckle. Jesse groans and tilts his hips up, dragging his head across the sheets to watch Tulip with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"Ah-ah, Cassidy. Up here," Tulip pats the mattress by Jesse's head, crawling down to take Cass' place when the vamp grins slow and easy at her and moves to comply. 

Jesse has just enough slack in his wrists that he can get up on his elbows, which Cassidy uses to his advantage as he laces his long, skinny legs under the preacher's armpits, leaving his face resting on Cass' crotch. Jesse snorts a laugh and nuzzles his partner, back arching when Tulip crawls over his legs and the tinkling of the buckles of her strapon reaches his ears. 

"Oh, fuck," Jesse groans, squirming in his restraints. Cassidy licks his lips and twines his fingers in Jesse's longish hair, using it to control the preacher's movement over his cock. He drags Jesse forward and back, his own head falling back to meet the headboard bolstered to the wall as Jesse writhes on Tulip's rubber cock, rutting his own throbbing length into the sheets. He's making pathetic noises when Cass lets him breathe. 

When Cassidy finally spends down his throat with a growl and Tulip hammers Jesse until she comes on the vibrating bullet in the base, Jesse's body gives a long, slow clench around the toy and he comes for what feels like ages, a puddle forming, sticking him to the bed. Tulip fumbles at his ankle, clicking the carabiner on the cuff there to release him.

"Holy shit," Tulip sighs, kicking out of her harness and collapsing beside Jesse's heaving ribs. She reaches up blindly and unhooks his wrist cuff. "Cass. Get the other one." But the vamp is already on it, stretching his long body in half to grab at Jesse's ankle, too. Thus freed, Jesse stretches indulgently and squirms up the bed and out of his own wet spot. 

"Gat-damn." Cassidy snorts at Jesse's exclamation and extracts himself to fetch a washcloth for them all. "What's the craziest thing you done in bed, Cass?" Jesse calls out, over the rush of water in the bathroom. 

"Aw, Jaysis. Yer assumin' I remember even half o' what I've done, Jess." Cass wanders back into the bedroom, scratching absently at his chest hair and frowning over some memory. He wipes Tulip first, a kindness since it's still warmish and clean, and then slaps the cold cloth on Jesse's chest with a giggle. 

Jesse growls through his teeth and wipes himself haphazardly, ghosting over his aching ass and tender cock. "I t'ink it must've been when I caught wind o' this place in Vegas, an' met _Antony_. Sort of a brothel, but you go there ta rent yerself out, like." At their twin expressions of confusion, Cassidy waves a hand and goes fumbling for his vape mod. "It's like...like a 'otel, right? And yeh go to the concierge an' tell 'em 'hey, I like dis n' that, got any suitors?' An' they pair yeh wi' someone fer 'however long, eh?" He takes a hit and comes back to the bed, sitting cross-legged and rubbing absently at Tulip's feet when she places the dainty things on his knees. 

"So I'd go an' tell em, 'oi, I'm bi, fairly submissive, an' 'ave no 'ard limits' and they'd say, ' _how long fer?_ ' An' I usually liked ter say a week 'r two, right, cos the money's good. When yeh can earn hundred o' dollars a night, why not? So some bell-end wi' far too much money sweats on yeh fer a few days an' you leave wi' thousands of dollars and usually some pretty good drugs, right? But one time I got this big, _hulk_ of a black fella, right? An' 'is t'ing was _denial_. So he put me in a cock cage fer two weeks, I shit you not. Fucked me all o'er that house, t'ree, four times a day, kept me in good food and drink, plenty o' drugs, an' he always spent the last day makin' me come fer hours, boyo. I was half-dead by the time he dropped me off, most times. But he was nice ter me, Christ. By the end 'e figured me out, was stocking blood bags fer me an' everyt'ing." Cass fizzles out, eyes gone old and hollow while they watch, and Tulip catches Jesse's eye. 

"Do you...did you _like_ doin' it? The... selling?" Jesse asks, figuring that if he kept going back to it, he must have.  But Cassidy's lived a _long time_. These could as easily be snatches across decades as they could be weeks in a year. 

"Jaysis, man, no. No. I hate all o' that shite. Look. I don' 'ave to eat, or sleep, really. I need money fer drugs to keep the bloodlust in check an' I prefer a roof o'er my head an' a bed, if I can manage it. Some times are jus' leaner 'n others, yeh know. Sometimes I can get odd jobs, 'r hustle somebody, but usually i live on me charisma alone, an' it's done me fair enough so far. But sometimes I can't choke down the lies ter meself anymore, an' I get ter feelin' like I deserve feelin' as bad as I do, an' it becomes easier, suddenly, to let meself slide an' let th' other guy drive fer a while. I liked Antony, an' the 'otel gig, 'fore it burnt down. I _don_ ' like gettin' on me knees in an alley fer twenty bucks 'r a fuckin' joint." He goes quiet again and they nod, understanding that he has lines drawn, even if they're in shifting sands. 

Tulip and Jesse share a look and Jesse smirks, darting forward abruptly to tackle Cass backward and land on top if him with a slap of skin. 

"So you're sayin' wr need to get a cock cage?" 

Cassidy groans and drags Jesse down for a kiss.

* * *

The very next night, Tulip brings "home" bags of Asian take away and they curl up on the wide king bed, watching Jesse's favorite old westerns on TCM. He mouths a lot of the lines, jolting the bed when shootouts happen and Cassidy can't take his eyes off him. Even with his mouth full of mediocre fried rice and pepper steak, he's grinning like a loon at the Texan, wishing he could capture that bit of light, bottle it up and hide it away to look at when the dark times come back. 

Because, in his long and varied experience, it always comes back. 

Tulip interrupts his thoughts then, taking the takeout container that's gone cold in his lap and settling herself in its place. She presses back into Cass' chest, making him into her personal armchair, and tilts her head back to peer up at him. 

"Kinda cute, ain't he?" She says, nodding toward Jesse, who's shamelessly riveted to the screen and ignoring them both. "Its been a long time since I seen him relax this much. Let himself enjoy anything more than a quiet cigarette or a bottle of Ratwater." 

"I dunno love, he enjoys us quite a bit. A man's gotta take his peace where he can. An' a bloke like Jesse's got the weight o' the world, nestled right there in 'is chest." He pokes Tulip in the ribs playfully, making her squirm and swat at him. He lowers his head over her shoulder like a horse, nuzzling for rubs, mouth resting on her joint.

"What would you do if we _did_ go buy that cock cage?" She teases, twisting the curls at his forelock around her fingers. Cassidy snorts and kisses the crest of her shoulder, his other hand smoothing over her side. 

"Y'know I'd wear it, luv. But I'd also snap it in-bloody-half if yeh left me in it fer too long. I may not appreciate literally losing me knob fer a bit, but there's benefits to _everything_ growing back," he chuckles, making her giggle. 

With Jesse suitably distracted, he doesn't think twice about tossing Tulip to her back and crawling on top, dragging wet kisses up over her belly, dipping the tip of his tongue in her navel and scraping his teeth up her sternum. When he bites at a nipple through her shirt ("no bra, luv? Nice."), her legs snap around his hips with a gasp, making him grin wide around the stiff peak of her still clipped between his dangerous incisors. She grips his hair, too hard, shoving downward meanly despite how soft and ethereal she looks just now. 

"You chill out, I'm gettin' der," he croons, dipping lower as Jesse's overwarm hand drifts down his spine now, eyes caught between two shows. 

"Use yore mouth, vampire. **Make her come hard,** "  Jesse commands, with all the weight of Genesis behind it, and Cassidy falls forward instantly, tearing at the cloth in his way as he laps up Tulip's seam. 

As he's told, Cass doesn't stop until Tulip's cry is echoing a train on the TV, her thighs shaking, clit spasming against his lips and tongue and he can finally look away to glare at Jesse. The preacher smiles back, just as shameless as before, and shrugs.

* * *

 The next day in the car, Cassidy grouses about Jesse cheating, using Genesis in bed. 

"You said you like bein' told what ta do," Jesse teases. He knows Cass isnt angry at all, maybe a little aroused by it, even, if the bobbing in the front of his sweats is any indication. "Got any other secret kinks we need ta exploit?" 

"I don' have secrets, Open book, padre. Yeh know t'at." Cassidy rolls belly-up on Tulip's back seat and stretches luxuriously, letting Jesse climb over him. He scratches his head and peers up, smirking as Jesse runs his hands all over, tracing the lines of ink all over, rucking up his shirt to finger at the newer designs on his belly. 

It's dusk and they're parked at an overlook on the side of the highway, headed west. Tulip's asleep in front and the boys are pawing at one another in the back.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Cassidy. _Proinsias_." Jesse adds the latter, knowing his deep Texan drawl makes Cass' eyes roll as he fumbles over the foreign name. But it also makes his resolve crumple instantly. Well-- that, and Jesse's teeth on his chest. 

"Gah, _Christ_ , I dunno padre. Anyt'in, _anyt'in luv._ Fuck. _Fuck me._ Both of us in yer hand, nice n' tight--  _fuckin' hell_!" Cassidy softly shouts, bucking violently when Jesse's teeth sink into the side of his neck. Cass has always had a bit of a weak spot there, one which they both love to utilize as often as possible. Jesse shoves Cassidy's underwear down and sits back on his heels, head cocked. 

"And?" 

"An--an' wha' padre?" 

"Something new. Something I dont already do _every other night_ ," Jesse teases, reaching down to tug at Cass' cock lightly, shimmying down his own boxers in the process. 

"I think he likes you making him wait. Like edging," Tulip grumbles, half-asleep, from the front. Cassidy shoots her an almost-frightened look through the back of her seat and licks his lips. "When I tie you two up, I usually tell him he's the last one allowed to come. That we both gotta go first. Always makes him all jittery an' excited," she grins when he groans into his hands. "Now hurry up, I'm tryna sleep." 

"That why you don't mind the chastity cage? You need someone holdin' this? Make sure you don't fire off unless told to?" Jesse grips around Cass' cock and balls, squeezing and twisting slightly. Cass' jaw drops and his hips squirm, unable to ease the minor discomfort. 

He shakes his head, hands reaching abortively at Jesse's own, unsure of whether he wants him to stop, or _not_. "Jaysis, no. I wouldn' be able ter 'andle all that. I jus' like bein' talked down to ev'ry now an' den. By the right people, mind. I've snapped other mens necks fer less." 

"Well then, Cassidy.... **Don't come** ," Jesse grins, slipping two suddenly-wet fingers (belatedly, he hears the _snikt_ of the lube bottle and the thunk as it hits the bed beside Tulip's hip) inside Cass with only a slight burn. He growls up at Jesse, once again helpless under Genesis' spell, and writhes under the assault the preacher puts on his senses. 

Barely ten minutes later, on his knees and elbows, bent over a rolled up jacket with Jesse pounding into him from behind. They're both too big for this, the space is cramped and Cass is hanging half out the window, an obscene picture if a cop drove by. But despite all that, Cass feels his muscles clench lazily around the hard length inside him, trying desperately to achieve release. "Jess- Jesse, _please_ , padre, I'm _dyin_. Come, Jesse, _come on. Give it ter me_ ," he's chanting helplessly, stiffening his spine so the punches are even more brutal, and it's agony. He might actually expire after this. Jesse's gonna fuck him to death, and wow, what a way to go. 

He feels the hot bluetooth of Jesse inside when the Texan comes, growling, nails biting I to pale flesh, and sobs. 

"Please, Jess. I gotta come, fuckin'-- _please_!" He cries, hips gyrating as Jesse softens inside and slips free, sighing as he tumbles backward onto the seat. 

"We ain't got any toys in here, Cass. Use your hands. Come on," Jesse urges, watching as his friend James two fingers into himself and whines pitifully. After a few more minutes of watching him struggle, Jesse relents. " **Come**." He commands. 

And by Christ, Cassidy does. 

* * *

"Does temperature bother you? Like, being freezing cold, or too hot?"  Tulip asks when they're in the shower at the next little motel. Penny-pinching now, after their little week of fun. 

She's got the faucet on the hottest setting, enjoying it immensely. Cass isnt so sure about it stripping off skin, but he's warm to her touch, which goes appreciated. He smoked an enormous joint as they coasted into this wee town, and he's comfortably muddled. 

One bony shoulder lifts and drops. "Ah, not so much, lassie. I don' have much body heat, an' all, but I can sweat and I can shiver. Too hot hurts, just like it would you, but I cannae get a fever 'r naught. Too cold just means I'm even colder, 'cos i ain't got a heart to keep me skin warm. But I don' t'ink I can get like frostbite 'r anyt'in." 

Tulip nods and hums, swiping a soapy cloth over him while she mulls over another question; he can see it in her eyes. Cassidy leans on the wall and lets her pamper him, since it's rare (but very welcome). 

"What did you wanna do when you grew up? Like, before the war and gettin' bit?" 

Cass has to think about that one. He cracks one eye at her dubiously, and then closes it to consider. "I don' remember wantin' much other than ter follow me mates. They joined, so I lied about me birthday so I could, too. Only difference was they all got shot. I t'ink i was too young and too poor fer any dreams beyond a good lassie and a payin' job." 

"Did ya have any other siblings? Besides the one that saved ya?" 

"Billy. Hmm." Cassidy winces and his eyes go all old and sad. She almost regrets asking, but: "No. I 'ad a wee sister, but she died young. Some sickness 'r such. Back then, fever in yer weans usually spel't death no matter how rich yeh were, an' we certainly weren't." 

Tulip hums again, nodding. It's a different era, but poverty is a universal condition. She's no stranger. She tugs him under the spray and washes his hair, shrieking when he shakes out his curls after, spraying her with icy cold droplets. Cassidy loves this, when she deflates a little and isn't so spiny. When her face ain't screwed up with disdain or annoyance.

When she lets herself just be quiet and love them, and let them love her back.

They've nothing to do today, so Tulip shoves him naked under the duvet and climbs in after, turning on the TV to be lazy and cuddle. Jesse's out getting lunch, and he'll join them soon, but for now, peace and skin is all they need. 

* * *

 

"Uh-- _Christ_! Right-- _there_!" Cassidy wails, probably waking up half the people in their end of the motel. Jesse is sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed, watching intently as Tulip hammers into their partner with a sizable strapon (he picked it out, of course. Half the size of Jesse's forearm and just as long, and a deep glittery red). 

She's become a pro at this in their short tenure; learning the proper angle and momentum needed to hit all the best spots. Cassidy has turned his ass up for her many a time, and Jesse has a few, for the sake of keeping it fun, but if he's riding a cock, he prefers it to be flesh and attached to a certain Irish idiot. 

Jesse whines plaintively, barely audible, but Tulip hears it. "You wanna go, Jesse? Your turn?" 

"Oh, fuck yes, please Jess," Cass babbles out of turn. He earns a hard smack on the ass for it as Tulip pulls out and kneels backward off the bed. Cass is left thrusting at air, his tightly bound cock and bollicks dangling between his legs. 

Oh, yeah. They'd finally bought that cock cage. Somewhere around a week ago, Tulip had put it on him after she sucked him off, and he'd been a needy, horny handful since.

"Now Jesse," Tulip interrupts as the preacher crawls onto the bed, overexcited. "Dont you worry about him coming, 'cause he might not get to. But you go on ahead and use him as hard as you wanna. He's damn desperate for it tonight," Tulip croons, scratching down the vamp's spine, over the bumps of rope where his wrists are bound tightly on his tailbone and she's created handleholds out of the slack around his waist. 

Cassidy whines again, hips seeking out Jesse's warmth and stand. The Texan wastes no time in slicking his cock and plunging directly in, punching all the breath out of Cassidy in one go. "Fuckin'-- _Christ_!" Cassidy howls, spine arching so Jesse's cock nails his prostate. He's trying desperately to come, even without the relief of a proper orgasm, but Tulip has a surprise in mind. 

Jesse's pounding into his friend earnestly now, gripping the rope at his waist so hard his knuckles are white. Cass has lost his voice for now, gasping in breaths when he can and letting Jesse's thrusts knock them right back out of his throat. Tulip wiggles out of her harness and strips fully, crawling back onto the bed with the key to the cock cage dangling from her neck on a thin chain. 

"Hold him up a little Jesse, grab here," tulip instructs, laying herself down and scooting under cass when the room is made for her. "You want out, sugar?" She teases him, running her nails over his tight scrotum. Cass whines pathetically, nodding so hard his sweat sprinkles onto her sternum. Jesse rocks inside him still, unable to remain motionless while so unbelievably turned on. 

"Alright. I'm gonna let you out, and you're gonna make me some on your cock, okay? And then you can come after Jesse. Can you do that for me, be a good boy?" Tulip discovered that, _seemingly only for her_ , Cass had a bit of a praise kink. 

Jesse liked to think it was just because he wanted so badly to be whatever she wanted, but he didnt wanna pursue that just now. Instead, he chuckled at Cass' vigorous nod and held him up off her by pulling back even harder, effectively sitting Cass down on his cock deeper, making the vamp growl as he twitched and tried to hold still for Tulip. 

Only a few seconds later, she was rolling a condom down over his freshly-released and rock hard shaft, taking Cass into herself, and pulling him down to rest on her while Jesse resumed his brutal rogering. Each thrust encouraged Cass to rock into her with the momentum from it, a groan escaping him through the elation of _finally_ some sensation on his knob. But even after everything, he holds out. Grits his dangerous teeth and gives Tulip all he can from this angle, letting Jesse control most of it. And when Jesse comes too soon, he nearly loses it, crying out into the down of a pillow with how hard it is not to follow right behind him. 

Luckily, Tulip does it for him, giving herself a hand (literally) and crests quickly, allowing Cass to let go and come with a violent urgency that's almost unpleasant. He lays there for several minutes after Jesse extracts himself and shoves Cass to his side, working through the knots all over his torso. 

"How'd that do ya, pardner?" Jesse jokes, breathless and loose-fingered. 

Cassidy just groans the question off. 

He's had enough of those, lately. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/cassidy/4005-10527/  
> Info gleaned from this page and the comics


End file.
